FAQ
FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) 'Searching' Not Recommended: * (Lunia Wiki) * Lunia Forum (forums.ijji.com) -> Search button * Lunia Forum (mymmogames.net) -> Search button Recommended: Use Google - click below on google.com link and type searched phrase betwen quotation marks ("' and '"): *Lunia Wiki: google.com - for example: "Stone of Lava" site:lunia.wikia.com *Ijji Forum: google.com - for example: Lunia "Stone of Lava" site:forums.ijji.com *MyMMMOGames Forum: google.com - for example: Lunia "Stone of Lava" site:mymmogames.net/forum "Stone of Lava" = searched phrase Recommended: * Search items with quest, box & alchemy related info 'Fast and big EXP' * read: Hints -> Fast EXP 'Fast and big money' * Method #1: Skull Rock, read more: Hints -> Fast Money * Method #2: use Personal Shop (Cash Shop item) and leave your character at the Square 1 for all night (first change graphic of Lunia on Low Spec, minimalize game and turn off your monitor. (Warning: Use this hint only for your own risk). Make sure your internet connection can handle at least 8 hours of constant internet network activity. * Method #3: use Forum Market How can I block/unblock other users? * You can block users by typing /s Username * You can unblock users by typing /u Username Note: Names entered are case sensitive 'Colored text in chat' Window mode F12 * You can use F12 button for windowed mode. Can I see parties in other squares? * Yes. All squares = 1 server How to kill small turtles and snakes? * Use space bar (default down attack button) to kill small turtles and snakes (otherwise they can stun or poison you for a duration of time) * Default key: Space Who can heal party members? * Eir (Healer) - Lv 2+ * Sieg (Knight) - Lv 29+ * Lime (Combat Slime) - Lv 8+ * Krieg (Paladin) -? Where can I find , & ? Can be obtained from loose boxes, extracting items, and as a reward for completing a stage. * Can be obtained from loose boxes, extracting items, and as a reward for completing a stage. * Can be obtained from loose boxes, extracting items, and choosing the bonus box on the right upon completing a stage, and crafting. * Can be obtained from loose boxes(starting from Ep.4 Legend), extracting dimly shining items, choosing the bonus box on the right upon completing a stage (starting from Ep. 4 Legend), and crafting. * Can be obtained from choosing the bonus box on the right upon completing a stage (starting from Ep. 5 Legend), and crafting * Can be obtained from crafting. Upgrading of weapon & armour There are 3 types of upgrading: * 1. Fortification * 2. Light Fortification * 3. Grading * 4. Pirate Fortification (Green, blue & orange stats of weapon & armour) (Lighting of weapon or armour) * 1. Fortification You can upgrade weapon and armour (you can't upgrade accessory item like ring, earing, etc.) Safe zone is +1 ~ +3 (Where catalysts are most unnecessary and equipment is highly unlikely to break) Upgrade to +4 ~ +15 only if you have 2 items with similar stats. If 1 of them will be destroyed then upgrade second item to +3 Catalysts increase the likelihood of success. A maximum of 20 can be used at a time. WARNING: +1, +2 & +3 can destroy your weapon/armour but risk is very insignificant (0.01%~0.1%).' ' * 2. Light Fortification Note: Upon Shining and Cold Shining an item, it will receive a second and third grade respectively (if it is already graded). * 3. Grading Results vary depending on the level requirement of the item and can be either positive or negative: MaxHP MaxMP DEF ATK DMG (Melee) STR DEX INT VIT Magic Resistance The formula for determining the Max STR, DEX, INT, VIT, or ATK DMG is (Item Level) / 5. Round up to the nearest whole number. Extracting Extracting is the process of demolishing a weapon and/or armour for catalysts, fortification stones or dimly shining jewels which can be used to help fortify other weapons and/or armour. Players usually extract weapons or armour that is useless to themselves or non-resellable/hard-to-sell or previously used in order to profit or to fortify equipment. Extracting can be done at the blacksmith Benefits of extracting * You may earn dimlies which can be used for light fortification or profiting * More inventory space to store other items * Fortification stones to sell or to be used to improve the stats of a piece of equipment * Catalysts to improve the chance of successfulness in fortification or to sell Stone of Restoration (My weapon is destroyed. How to fix it?) You may buy one of these stones at the Cash Shop http://lunia.ijji.com/itemshop/web/functionalitems.nhn?category2=1&. These restoration stones are used for items of a certain level, and restore the item to its state prior to breaking. It will keep its fortification, light fortification, and grades. A restore stone can also be created through crafting. These restore stones work for any item, however once restored the item will lose all fortification and light fortification. It retains its original grade. To use these restore stones, go to the blacksmith and press the restoration tab. Place the item you wish to restore in the one of the boxes and the restore stone in the other. A very small fee (~1G) is required to complete this process. Reagents Reagents for skills Reagents for Tia & Dacy Tia *Used to use shurikens, however these were removed from the game. Dacy These regeants are named 'Spool' and 'Needle' which can be bought in bundles. * Price : * Price : Weapon & armour for Lime Where can I find Letter 'T'? The letter "T" can only be obtained through fishing during the 12 foot tall event period. The Old Fisherman at the center of the square will rent you a fishing rod and give you some bait if you complete his quest. Fishing The best stages for farming... Monsters for quests Voucher of Appreciation How to unlock...? How to unlock Ep2H Yeti Cave? Reach Level 20 and Defeat the boss of 2-10H How to unlock Ep2L Kanhel's Ruins? How to unlock Ep3H Secret Base of Cobolt? Bosses Boss of Ep3H Stone Wind Rock Hill Boss of Ep4H Shadowy Forest Boss of Ep4H Confusion Swamp Bosses of Ep1L Orc Advance Base Hidden stages Ep3 Deserted Desert: (Red Stone Fog Valley -> Red Sand Oasis) Ep3H Deserted Desert: (Entrance of Sharp Thorn Desert -> Thorny Den) Ep4 Skull Rock: (Entrance to Skull Rock -> Map Piece of Hidden Treasures) Ep4 Skull Rock: (Entrance to Skull Rock -> Map Piece of Hidden Treasures -> Legendary Pirate King) Ep4 Skull Rock: (Entrance to Skull Rock -> Pirate King Roger's Grave) Keys Fake keys Real keys Cash Shop keys Cash Shop I can't enter to Pumpkin Graveyard & Black Forest About Cash Shop 25 polks for free For a limited time, 12FT Tall is offering 25 polks to verified registered members in order to encourage spending in the cash shop. Where are my free polks? If the polks aren't processed, it is most likely that either you did not receive the verification for your e-mail because your e-mail provider has blocked the e-mail from being received, or this offer has stopped. Personal Store Mazes Maze at Stage 2-7 Stage 3-9 Maze at Stage 4-9 How to unlock Legend? To unlock legend maps you need to kill Daru (3-10 boss). Guild Medals for upgrade guild (1-10H farm) Guild medals can be obtained by completing guild medal quests, which can be used to upgrade the guild for additional capacity of guild members and/or extra guild emblem privledges along with guild name colour. Some people prefer to sell the guild medals. Additionally, 1-10H is farmed for guild medals, as it is less time consuming than other bosses, and therefore more efficient and logical to farm on rather than 3-10H. This stage is particularly easy to farm because of the tabletstone that teleports the entire party right before the boss, in which, high-level users can effectively defeat the 3 sub-bosses and move on without effort. This offer has now stopped since Lunia transferred to Ijji. (If you did get your 25 polks, they are transferred into 3 g coins now.) Stone teleporting to boss at Stage 1-10 (History) This stone used to be acquired in a quest in 1-10 history for characters below level 10. However, this quest was removed and this item is no longer obtainable. Event quests MOUNTAIN quest (letters M O U N T A I) * M = x-3, x-4 * O = x-5, x-6 * U = x-7 * N = x-8 * T = FISHING ONLY * A = x-9 * I = x-10 * N = x-8 This isn't availabe anymore since this was a 12foottall quest and Lunia transferred to Ijji. Weapon from Shadowy Forest *quest from Ep4H Shadowy Forest: 18 x Ruby -> 1 weapon (34lvl+) *Rare Box -> 1 weapon (34lvl+) Alchemy Rare crystals: Blue Sapphire, Amber, Ruby, Black Crystal, Sapphire *Amber *Ruby *Zircon *Blue Sapphire *Amber *Ruby *Black Crystal *Sapphire *ToddMarin *Emerald *Diamond Unidentified Crystals 1-90 Old Coins Old Coins are mainly for selling. They come in Copper, Silver, and Gold. However, most of them share the same name, so the only way to tell them apart is the color. One can obtain these from either stage rewards or treasure boxes. Copper: Old Coin - sells for 1C. (only given as a stage reward; can be used to complete title quests for "Hard Luck" and "Doomed".) Old Coin - sells for 5C. Old Coin - sells for 10C. Old Coin - sells for 20C. Old Coin - sells for 50C. Silver: Old Coin - sells for 1S. Old Coin - sells for 5S. Old Coin - sells for 10S. Old Silver Coin - sells for 20S. Old Coin - sells for 50S. Gold: Old Coin - sells for 1G. Old Gold Coin - sells for 1-5G. (obtained from Star Coin Boxes) Voucher of Appreciation Vouchers of Appreciation are earned by completing quests and can be redeemed for prizes from NPCs. Currently, you may redeem them for potions and reagents by obtaining "quests" from Parne, in the north-west side of the square. Technical problems I can't move This either happens because of the following : * Reasons *# You are disconnected. *# Lag or router unstablization extremely delays packets. *# A glitch which causes you to be malformed as a NPC. *# A quest dialogue box that requires you to pay attention of what is going on. *# During the stage, the dialogue of the characters locks you for awhile. *# You are stuck between the boundaries of two walls. *# Your keyboard movement arrows are jammed due to the humidity. *# Your movement is blocked before you enter a stage (your fishing). * Remedy (help) *# If you are disconnected, relogin. If failed, check your router/modem/ISP or if the server is down. *# Try resetting your router or get a stronger wireless router, or check if the weather is intervening with your Internet service. *# Relogin, if you get this glitch. *# Click X at the top right hand corner of the box, or click cancel/ok on the quest. *# This is natural, just wait until the dialogue is gone. *# If this happens, relogin. *# Change keybord. *# Restart client. I can't login Contact a GM. Game don't work *Try using the repair option on the ijji reactor start-up *- If you have mods, the repair will automatically break them *Try to patch the game *Reinstall the game I have only 256 MB RAM * Upgrade your RAM to 512MB at minimum. * Set your graphics to minimal settings. (note this may lag even more in some cases) * Close all applications except lunia. * Stop all unnecessary services. * Get a faster processor. * Increase your cache memory to 1GB-2GB. * Defragment every 2 weeks with SmartDefrag or other third-party defragmentation software * Optimize your computer with free computer utilities such as Tuneup Utilities (Windows 98) The best solution is to upgrade your OS to Windows XP/Vista/Mac. (Long loading of the stage (1-3 min)) This usually happens when you first logged in because the data is not yet processed, after awhile, when you load once to any stage/pvp, the loading will take less time. This may also happen if there are memory leaks where if you leave your computer for a long period of time, this happens. Or if your internet connection is unstable or if your computer has sluggish memory. Lag Lag is generally based on your distance away from the home server of Lunia, in this case Ijji. Since TFT, the server has moved 2450 miles west, thus users on the east coast may be experiencing more lag. There is little you can do to fix this. However, there is a different brand of lag that has everything to do with your computer. Not meeting the minimum requirements, or barely meeting the minimum requirements may result in lag. Somme solutions you can try to fix this are changing your computer's algorithm if you're on a faster computer. Note, if you change your algorithm, Lunia will take all your CPU, so other programs run slower or not at all. Visit this page http://forum.nexon.net/Mabinogi/forums/thread/919604.aspx I have this current algorithm on my computer so it does work. However, if you want to stay on the safe side I suggest you don't do it as a first attempt. Another thing you can do is reduce your quality of game. Upon the Lunia patcher screen there is a button that says options. Press that and switch it to lowest. Another cause of lag is simply too many programs open. On your quick start menu, bottom right of your screen, some programs may be open that you're not even aware of. You can right click the icons and close them. Along with that you can close any other programs you have open. Good luck. Gamepad Category:Game Category:Guides